Historia de un compromiso
by Nurigu
Summary: Arwen necesita hablar con Aragorn y va a su habitación... Cap. 5! He vuelto después de una larga ausencia
1. Oposicion

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen es mío. Todos pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
OPOSICIÓN  
  
- No. No puedo admitirlo.  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué? Yo le quiero y él a mí. ¿Dónde está el problema?  
  
- El problema, hija mía, es que no lo has pensado bien. ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que puede traer esto?  
  
- No me importan las consecuencias. Sólo me importa lo que siento. ¿No lo entiendes?  
  
- ¿Lo que sientes? Esto no es más que un capricho de princesa malcriada.  
  
- ¡¿Capricho?! ¿Cómo puedes decir que es un capricho? ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que siento!   
  
Las lágrimas asomaban en los ojos de la elfa. El último comentario de su padre realmente le había hecho daño.  
  
- He dicho que no y es que no. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo hablar a solas con Aragorn.  
  
- Pero padre...  
  
- Arwen, ya has oido a tu padre. Es mejor que nos dejes solos. Estás muy alterada.  
  
Arwen miró asombrada a Aragorn. No entendía que se pusiera de parte de su padre, pero no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, así que salió de la sala enfadada dando un portazo y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí dejó a Estel con su padre. Tal vez él lograra convencerle.  
  
El heredero de Isildur había presenciado toda la escena. Había visto cómo padre e hija discutían porque el primero no aceptaba el compromiso de su hija con el mortal. Ahora debería hablar a solas con Elrond, el señor de Rivendel, y no sabía cómo hacerlo, el elfo estaba realmente enfadado.  
  
************************  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic sobre ESDLA. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de seguir escribiéndolo, últimamente ando un poco desanimada. Así que me gustaría que me mandáseis reviews para saber qué os parece.  
  
Sí, ya sé que sois muchas las que odiaís a Arwen, pero me pareció interesante hacer una historia sobre cómo fue (más bien "podría haber sido", porque no fue así) su compromiso con Aragorn. 


	2. Compromiso

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
COMPROMISO  
  
La noche anterior Aragorn y ella se habían reunido en el borque como tantas veces desde aquel primer encuentro. Allí disfrutaban de unos momentos de intimidad en los que se olvidaban de todo y sólo se centraban en ellos manifestándose sus sentimientos el uno al otro.  
  
Pero la noche anterior había sido diferente. Cuando ella llegó, Aragorn la estaba esperando dando vueltas de un lado para otro visiblemente nervioso.  
  
- Aragorn, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
- ¡Arwen! Ya estás aquí. Todo mi ser se regocija ante tan bella visión.  
  
Aquella noche la veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido azul que realzaba toda la belleza de su cuerpo. Su pelo, negro como el de su padre, flotaba debido a la sueve brisa de la noche y un brillo especial habitaba en sus ojos. Aragorn no pudo resistir el acariciar la piel blanca y sedosa de su rostro. Arwen se estremeció ante aquella tierna caricia de su amado y pasó los brazos por su cintura hasta rodear totalmente su cuerpo, fundiéndose en un intenso abrazo. Aragorn hundió su rostro en el cabello de la princesa elfa y aspiró su dulce aroma. Se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Le encantaba perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos grises. En el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa que encandiló al futuro rey de Gondor, el cual posó sus labios sobre los de ella perdiéndose en un beso suave, dulce, tierno. Después de tan maravilloso instante, Aragorn se separó lentamente tomando a Arwen por las manos.  
  
- Arwen, amada mía. Deseo decirte algo.  
  
- Estel, ¿ocurre algo grave?¿Estás bien?  
  
- Tranquila, no me ocurre nada. No te preocupes, estoy bien.  
  
Aragorn sonreía a su amada y le miraba con ternura debido a la cara de preocupación de ésta.  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos vimos, Undomiel?  
  
- Nunca lo olvidaré. Fue en este mismo lugar hace treinta años. Tú corriste hacia mí gritando: Tinúviel, Tinúviel.  
  
La bella elfa rió con ganas y a Aragorn le pareció que era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado en toda su vida.  
  
- Es que te confundí con ella, ya sabes que venía cantando- dijo Aragorn sin poder evitar que su rostro se sonrojase.  
  
- Lo sé- añadió la elfa intentando controlar la risa ante la cara que había puesto su amado.  
  
- Pues ese día supe que jamás vería algo tan bello en toda la Tierra Media y te amé. Ese amor por ti ha aumentado con el paso de los años y ahora no puedo concebir mi futuro sin ti.- Aragorn cogió entre sus manos la mano derecha de Arwen- Arwen, te amo y me gustaría compartir contigo el resto de mi vida. Cuidar de ti y envejecer a tu lado, eso es lo que quiero. ¿Aceptas?  
  
Los ojos de Arwen se abrieron mostrando sorpresa y alegría mezcladas.  
  
- Oh, Estel, ¿acaso dudas de mi amor? Claro que acepto. No me importa renunciar a mi inmortalidad si hace falta. Pero mañana debemos comunicárselo a mi padre.  
  
Ambor volvieron a fundirse en un intenso abrazo y una vez más dieron muestra del amor que sentía cada uno por el otro.  
  
------  
  
Arwen estaba en su cuarto recordando la noche anterior con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar sus ojos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Arwen?  
  
- ¿Quién es?  
  
- Soy yo, Elladan. ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
- Pasa.  
  
El apuesto elfo entró en el cuarto de su hermana, que al verlo pudo observar el gran parecido físico que tenía con su padre y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus blancas mejillas.  
  
****************************  
  
Segundo capítulo, listo.  
  
Reviews, porfi. ¿Sigo o no? 


	3. Preocupaciones de padre

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
PREOCUPACIONES DE PADRE  
  
Elrond trató de tranquilizarse después de la discusión. Su hija era muy cabezota. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.  
  
- Estel, desde que llegaste aquí con tu madre cuando tenías dos años te he tratado como a un hijo, lo sabes ¿verdad?  
  
- Si, señor. Y le estoy muy agradecido por ello.  
  
- Entonces sabrás que no os deseo nada malo ni a ti ni a mi hija.  
  
- Estoy seguro de ello.  
  
Aragorn miraba seriamente al señor de Rivendel notando la preocupación en su rostro.  
  
- El problema, Aragorn, es que tú eres mortal. Para que mi hija esté contigo deberá renunciar a su inmortalidad y eso la apartará de mi lado. Por eso quiero que lo penséis bien. Temo que esto solamente sea un capricho y no quiero que mi hija sufra, la quiero demasiado. Por favor, Estel, no la apartes de mi lado.  
  
Elrond miraba a Aragorn con ojos suplicantes. No soportaba la idea de no volver a ver a su hija, porque él sabía que no estaba lejos el día en que tendría que partir hacia las Tierras Imperecederas.  
  
- Elrond, al igual que vos, yo también quiero que sea feliz y sé que puedo hacerla feliz a mi lado. La amo.  
  
- Permíteme que mi amor de padre me haga dudar. Renunciar al Crepúsculo es una decisión demasiado importante para tomársela a la ligera. No dejaré que mi hija cometa una tontería.  
  
- Creo que nunca he dado muestras para que dudéis de mí. Además creo que esa es una decisión que atañe a Arwen. Es ella la que debe decidir su futuro, no vos.  
  
Elrond comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
- Pero Aragorn, esto es muy precipitado. Algún día tú serás rey de Gondor, uno de los reinos más importantes de los hombres, y cuando llegue ese día deberás estar preparado. Pasarás mucho tiempo fuera de casa preparándote para ello y cuando seas rey deberás dedicarle mucho tiempo a tus obligaciones como tal. Tal vez en uno de esos viajes encuentres una mujer y no quiero que mi hija sufra por ello.  
  
- Comprendo vuestra preocupación, pero mi corazón es sólo para Arwen. Por eso quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella, si ella lo desea. Deberíais preocuparos más por su felicidad que por la vuestra.  
  
La paciencia del señor de Rivendel llegó a su fin. Esto ya era demasiado. No iba a dejar que ese mortal le arrebatara a su hija.  
  
- Lo siento hijo de Arathorn, no puedo permitirlo. Es mejor que mi hija y tú paséis un tiempo separados para que podáis recapacitar. Así que esta misma tarde partirás de Rivendel a cumplir alguna misión. Ve hacia donde quieras, pero no vuelvas hasta que hayas aclarado tus ideas. Y no oses discutir mi decisión.  
  
- Si señor, haré como deseéis- dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- Ahora retírate a hacer el equipaje y parte enseguida.  
  
Elrond llamó a su hijo, que pasaba por allí.  
  
- Elrohir, prepara un caballo y provisiones. Estel partirá de inmediato.  
  
- Si padre.  
  
Erohir salió detrás de Aragorn algo confuso por la orden de su padre, aunque no se atrevió a discutirle. Había visto el enfado en su rostro y cuando su padre se ponía así era mejor no llevarle la contraria.  
  
- Elrond, no puedes oponerte al destino y lo sabes.  
  
- ¿Gilraen? Oh, estabas ahí. Lo has oido todo, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí. Y tú, al igual que yo, sabes lo que pasará y el futuro que les espera a mi hijo y a tu hija.  
  
- Precisamente es el futuro lo que me preocupa, Gilraen. No quiero que sufran.  
  
- Lo sé, Elrond. Pero, creeme que te arrepentirás de la decisión que has tomado.  
  
Y diciendo esto la madre de Aragorn abandonó la sala dejando a un Elrond pensativo y preocupado. Al día siguiente iría a hablar con su hija, cuando los ánimos estuvieran más calmados.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando.  
  
Muuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews. Sí, creo que terminaré de escribir la historia. 


	4. Consuelo de hermano

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien  
  
CONSUELO DE HERMANO  
  
Aquella imagen le partía el corazón. Le dolía ver esa mirada de tristeza y las lágrimas bañándole el rostro.  
  
- Arwen, hermana, ¿qué te ocurre?  
  
- Oh, Elladan, soy tan desdichada.  
  
El elfo se sentó es la cama al lado de su hermana y cogió una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas tratando de tranquilizarla.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? Por favor, no llores más. Sabes que no soporto verte así.  
  
Arwen respiró profundamente tratande de controlar su llanto. Sabía que la preocupación de su hermano por ella era grande y no quería hacerle sufrir. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano a los ojos.  
  
- Elladan, hermano mío. Una gran tristeza aflora en mi corazón pues grande es mi amor por Estel y el suyo por mí, mas nuestro padre se opone a nuestro compromiso.  
  
- ¿Tú y Estel estáis comprometidos?- dijo Elladan abriendo los ojos sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.  
  
- Sí. Ayer por la noche él me confesó su deseo de pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado y yo acepté. Pero papá no lo entiende, cree que no es más que un capricho. Sigue pensando que sólo soy una niña incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.  
  
- Pero Arwen, él es mortal. Deberías renunciar a la inmortalidad para estar a su lado. Es una decisión muy importante.  
  
- ¿Crees que no lo sé?¿Que no lo he pensado? Pero sería capaz de renunciar a ella por Aragorn.  
  
Más lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus hermosos ojos grises.  
  
Elladan retiró los oscuros mechones de la cara de su hermana y le acarició la blanca mejilla suavemente. Una mirada de ternura asomó a sus ojos.  
  
- Grande debe ser tu amor por el mortal se realmente eres capaz de renunciar al Crepúsculo por él.  
  
- Haría cualquier cosa por él. Él lo es todo para mí. Oh, Elladan, ¿qué voy a hacer?  
  
Arwen se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y su hermano le abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho. Nada más podía hacer. Sufría viendo el dolor de su hemana pero era difícil hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión.  
  
La elfa pasó los brazos por la espalda de su hermano y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Siempre encontraba consuelo así. Allí estaba segura, aunque no podía contener las lágrimas.  
  
Finalmente se quedó dormida bajo las consoladoras caricias de su hermano y Elladan la recostó en la cama con cuidado tratando de no despertarla. Se la veía realmente hermosa a la luz de Isil. No era de extrañar que Aragorn se hubiera enamorado de ella.  
  
Salió silenciosamente de la habtación, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta se chocó con alguien. Sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y cuando lo hicieron se encontró de frente con su propia imagen.  
  
- Elrohir, deberías mirar mejor por dónde andas.  
  
- Lo siento Elladan. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Realmente me has asustado. Está todo muy oscuro y silencioso.  
  
Elladan tuvo que contener la risa para no despertar a su hermana. Resultaba muy gracioso imaginarse a tan valiente guerrero, como era su hermano, asustado por la oscuridad.  
  
- Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí?¿Te dirigías al cuarto de Arwen?  
  
- Sí, quería preguntarle una cosa. ¿Está dentro?  
  
- Sí, pero está dormida. Ha tenido un día duro.  
  
Elrohir vio una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de su hermano y mostró cara de preocupación, pues al igual que él no soportaba que su hermana lo pasara mal. Tenía un gran instinto de protección y, qué iba a hacer, su hermana era su debilidad.  
  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
  
- Ha estado toda la tarde llorando. Parece ser que ella y Estel se aman y desean compartir su futuro juntos, mas nuestro padre se opone a ello.  
  
- Ah, entonces eso lo explica todo.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que explica, Elrohir?  
  
- Pues que nuestro padre ha ordenado que Estel partiera de Rivendel y permaneciera alejado por un tiempo.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
  
- Así es. Ha salido esta misma tarde. Y yo venía a preguntarle a nuestra hermana si sabía el motivo. Pero creo que mejor no le digo nada, tal vez mañana más tranquilamente.  
  
- Sí, es lo mejor. Ahora sólo lograríamos aumentar su tristeza. Vayamos a descansar, tengo la impresión de que mañana será un día difícil.  
  
Sin más que decir, los hermanos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sigilosamente, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero con un nombre en común: Arwen.   
  
No podía imaginar Elladan cuánta verdad contenían sus últimas palabras.  
  
**********  
  
Gracias por los reviews. Son poquitos, pero algo es algo ^_^   
  
Gracias Lothluin, me alegraste la tarde. En cuanto a lo de describir más, tomo nota. Soy principiante en esto, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo (¿será mucho pedir? ¬¬)  
  
Seguid dejando vuestras opiniones, me serían de mucha ayuda. 


	5. Adiós a Rivendel

ADIOS A RIVENDEL  
  
Aquella noche Arwen se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un sueño horrible en el que Aragorn se iba y se echaba la culpa a sí mismo por no haber luchado por su amor. Por suerte sólo había sido un sueño, pero tenía una sensación que no le gustaba nada. Aún llevaba puesto su vestido pues se había quedado dormida en brazos de su hermano y no se había cambiado. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ir a la habitación del heredero de Isildur. Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido. Si hacía falta se escaparía con él y se iría de Rivendel, hasta que su padre aceptara sus sentimientos.  
  
Sigilosamente abandonó su habitación y se deslizó por los pasillos hacia la habitación de su amado. Por el camino no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Sí, estaba decidida, se iría con él a pesar de la negativa de su padre. Juntos viviría felices. A pesar de sus pensamientos optimistas, una sombra de tristeza comenzaba a cubrirlos. Algo en su interior le decía que el sueño era algo más que eso, que era real. Comenzaba a desesperarse, parecía que aquel pasillo no tenía fin y la angustia crecía por momentos.  
  
Desesperada llegóa a la habitación y llamó a la puerta.  
  
- Aragorn, ¿estás ahí?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta y abrió la puerta.  
  
La palidez se apoderó de su rostro. Estel no estaba. Su esperanza se había ido.  
  
Por unos momentos se quedó paralizada allí, en la puerta, con los ojos fijos en la cama de su amado. Estaba intacta, él no había dormido allí. Se había ido sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella.  
  
Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar. Aragorn nunca se iría sin despedirse, nunca haría una cosa así. No su Aragorn. Sospechaba que su padre tenía algo que ver en ello. Cerró la puerta y decididamente se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano Elrohir, él debía saber algo, pues su habitación era la más cercana a la del mortal y ambos eran muy amigos.  
  
Entró en la habitación de su hermano sin llamar y lo encontró dormido. Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a zarandearlo para despertarlo.  
  
- Mmm... ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Elrohir con voz soñolienta.  
  
- Elrohir, ¿dónde está?  
  
- ¿Arwen? ¿Dónde está qué?  
  
- Estel. ¿Dónde está Estel? Su cuarto está vacío.  
  
Elrohir miró a su hermana fijamente. No sabía qué hacer. Ella tenía la preocupación pintada en el rostro y no soportaba eso. Pero decirle la verdad podía causarle un dolor mayor, y él no quería que su hermana sufriera.  
  
- Arwen... yo no...  
  
- Elrohir, si sabes algo dímelo. Por favor... hermano.  
  
Ella comenzó a sollozar y Elrohir no pudo soportarlo más. Su hermana estaba sufriendo mucho y él debía aliviarle ese dolor. La abrazó fuertemente, consolándola.  
  
- Arwen, cariño, tu amado Estel ya no está aquí. Se ha ido por un tiempo. Está de viaje.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada? Eso no es típico de él.  
  
- Ada le pidió que se marchara lo más pronto posible, sin despedirse.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste?- Se separó de su hermano.  
  
- Arwen yo...- Elrohir bajó los ojos, se sentía culpable del dolor de su hermana- yo no sabía el motivo de esa marcha tan repentina y no me atreví a preguntar. Ada estaba muy enfadado.  
  
- Debiste habérmelo dicho- Arwen estaba enojada. Sus hermanos nunca le habían ocultado nada.  
  
- Pero fui a decírtelo, lo que pasa es que estabas dormida...  
  
- ¡Pues haberme despertado!  
  
- Elladan me dijo que habías estado llorando toda la tarde y te habías quedado dormida. No queríamos despertarte y aumentar tu tristeza.  
  
Al ver la cara de su hermano, Arwen controló su enfado. Sabía lo mucho que sus hermanos la querían y entendía que no hubiesen querido preocuparla. Además ellos no tenían la culpa. Se acercó a Elrohir y le abrazó.  
  
- Siento haberme enfadado. Sé que no tienes la culpa, pero entiéndeme, le quiero mucho.  
  
- Lo sé- Elrohir respondió al abrazo.  
  
Arwen se separó de los brazos de su hermano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al llegar allí se volvió.  
  
- Dime, Elrohir, ¿hay algún caballo listo para partir?  
  
- Mi caballo y el de Elladan siempre están listos por si hay algún problema y tenemos que salir... ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Arwen sonrió desde la puerta.  
  
- Arwen... ¿no pensarás...? ¡No! Arwen, no puedes irte, Ada se enfadará. ¡Arwen!  
  
- Elrohir, compréndelo, no puedo quedarme aquí parada mientras el amor de mi vida se va.  
  
Elrohir comprendía a su hermana, de veras la entendía pero no quería que se fuera, que se expusiera al peligro sola.  
  
- Te acompaño.  
  
- No, Elrohir- los ojos de la princesa elfa eran suplicantes- esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola.  
  
El elfo se sorprendió ante la valentía de su hermana. La imagen ante sus ojos le convencieron de que sería una gran reina. Tanta decisión, orgullo y valentía. Sí, sería una gran reina... para los hombres.  
  
- Está bien. Mi caballo está listo, en los establos encontrarás una bolsa con provisiones. Aragorn ha partido hacia el Sur. Si mis cálculos no fallan, si sales ahora y te das prisa podrás alcanzarle a la hora de comer. No llevaba prisa y supongo que habrá parado a dormir.  
  
- Gracias hermano- Arwen se dispuso a salir.  
  
- Espera.  
  
Elrohir se dirigió hacia su armario. Abrió una de las grandes puertas de madera y sacó algo. Era una capa de seda verde con motivos plateados exquisitamente bordados. Cerró el armario y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
- Toma. Llévate esto- puso la capa sobre los hombros de su hermana.-Lo necesitarás. Si no ahora, cuando te vayas con Estel.  
  
- Elrohir, yo... no puedo aceptarla ¡es tu capa favorita!  
  
- Y yo quiero que la tengas tú- sonrió tiernamente a su hermana.  
  
- Gracias- era el agradecimiento más sincero que había hecho en su vida.  
  
Abrazó al elfo de cabellos oscuros con todas sus fuerzas y le besó la mejilla. Le habría gustado quedarse y estar con sus hermanos, pero necesitaba irse con el mortal. Elrohir retuvo a su hermana entre sus brazos. Quería congelar ese momento. Era su hermana pequeña. Parecía que había sido el día anterior cuando correteaba por los pasillos buscándole a él y a Elladan para jugar, cuando llamaba por la noche a la puerta y se metía en su cama porque tenía miedo de los orcos del armario. Sonrió al recordarlo. Y ahora, de repente, su hermana era toda una mujer, una gran dama, que iba en busca del amor de su vida. Respondió a su beso en la mejilla y se separaron lentamente, queriendo retener el tiempo.  
  
- Cuídate, hermana mía- las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos, pero debía controlarse. No quería que su hermana le viera llorar.  
  
- Lo haré, descuida.  
  
Y con estas palabras la elfa abandonó la habitación de su hermano.  
  
Elrohir volvió a su cama y se tumbó boca arriba, mirando al techo. Ya no contenía las lágrimas, que resbalaban por sus blancas y suaves mejillas. No volvió a dormirse, se quedó recordando bonitos momentos al lado de su hermana. Por la mañana iría a despertar a Elladan y a contarle todo lo ocurrido. No quería estar solo cuando su padre se enterara de lo que había pasado.  
  
-----  
  
Menos mal que conocía cada rincón de la casa como la palma de su mano porque no veía nada. Nada más salir de la habitación de su hermano fue corriendo sigilosamente, algo que los elfos saben hacer perfectamente, a los establos sin poder contener las lágrimas que ahora nublaban su vista y bañaban sus mejillas. Le dolía separarse de los suyos, pero debía hacerlo, si no sería infeliz toda su vida. Cogió la bolsa que le había dicho su hermano y su caballo, negro azabache, al igual que su pelo. Salió de los establos y montó a caballo. Antes de echar a andar se dio la vuelta y miró la que era su casa, donde tan buenos momentos había pasado.  
  
- Adios Rivendel, te llevaré siempre en mi corazón.  
  
Y tras estas palabras salió al galope en dirección al Sur.  
  
- Aragorn, voy hacia ti, amor mío.  
  
**************  
  
¡¡¡Por fin!!! Lo terminé.  
  
Siento el retraso, pero es que tuve una crisis de creatividad ¬¬ y ahora empecé la universidad... Pero terminé el capítulo. Y terminaré la historia. Ya la tengo toda pensada, solo tengo que plasmarla en un papel y pasarla a ordenador.  
  
¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Espero que os siga gustando.  
  
Besotes. 


End file.
